


Applican't.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brotp, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thinks he'd prepared for his interview... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applican't.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the less shippy ones but I couldn't help myself. I think this line is brilliant (YOU'LL KNOW)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt me? @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com/2kficteen.tumblr.com

Geoff yawned tiredly. He was sat, slouched, inside one of the plastic chairs they reserved only for the meeting rooms. They were uncomfortable and did not possess the same give that his office chair did. Geoff did not feel cushioned or relaxed. He really shouldn’t have been sitting this way. Geoff was waiting on his newest applicant to arrive. It was a formality, really, to invite them in for an interview. Geoff didn’t really want to or need to. Thanks to the internet he knew all of which he needed to know. He knew that at the end of this interview he was going to hire the man on the spot. Well, that being said he could turn out to be a totally shitty human being (which Geoff was banking on).

 

 

Then again there were lines that could be crossed. His interviewee could say something extremely racist or something else entirely that was more offensive than Geoff and his usual guys would say. Only then would Geoff ever consider saying no to the man he’d deemed the perfect candidate. Unless he had killed a man then Geoff would be on the fence. It would be a bit hypocritical to say no considering he’d hired Ryan. It had yet to be proved that Ryan had killed a man but Geoff was fairly confident that he had. What could he say? Morals went out the window when the man was really good at tech. The fans ate up his personality (and his looks) so that was a nice bonus as well. Geoff just hoped that the fans would like this guy as much as he did. Geoff looked at his watch. Wasn’t he late?

 

 

Michael oozed confidence. He’d got lost on the way to the building but he wouldn’t let that stop him. The key to a successful interview was to be as confident and as unapologetic as possible. At least that was what he’d read online somewhere. He nodded at the receptionist who stood politely behind her desk.

“Hello, how can I help you?” She asked. Michael pointed to himself as if she should know he was. She didn’t, obviously, and if Michael had a care in the world in that moment he would have felt foolish. As it was he laughed his cockiness off (thankfully she laughed too) and actually replied.

“I’m here for the interview… I’m Michael Jones.” Michael beamed. The receptionist knew instantly who he was then. His videos had been played on repeat around the office for weeks now. The entire building adored him. She’d never anticipated such a man to be as cute as he was.

“Oh, yes – of course. Right this way.” The receptionist said.

 

 

When the door opened, Geoff startled awake. When he had snoozed he had no idea.

“Kara!” Geoff wailed as the blonde stood and smiled at him from the door. “You know you shouldn’t wake me up.” Geoff said. It wasn’t fair – he’d only wanted a nap.

“I’m sorry but Michael Jones is here to see you.” Kara tried to remain as professional as possible. It was hard to when she could see a bit of dribble upon Geoff’s chin.

“Oh, right, of course. Michael Jones, my late interviewee.” Geoff sighed. “Send him in.” He mocked in a booming voice. Kara would wanted to be shocked at his severe unprofessionalism and then she remembered she worked for a company whose logo considered of a cock and a set of false teeth. She stepped aside to let Michael in and close the door behind him.

 

 

Geoff had not expected the man who stood before him to be Michael. He was about to call Kara back and demand she take him back out for her joke simply wasn’t funny. Then Michael Jones spoke and suddenly, everything made sense.

“So, this is already turning about to be a crap interview, huh? You were asleep and I was late. Welp, I guess we’re both at fault and better start over.” Michael suggested. It was perfect. He could have been early and Geoff could have been asleep. Geoff looked serious and for a moment Michael was sure that he had fucked it up. Then Geoff let out the most obnoxious, wheezy and ridiculous laugh Michael had ever heard. When he’d calmed down, he stood and held his hand out to Michael.

“Yes, I can agree to those terms.” Geoff said.

 

 

Michael shook his hand with gusto. When they let go, Geoff’s hand was still shaking.

“Please, Michael – take a seat.” Geoff gestured to one of the chairs nearby. Michael gingerly pulled it closer to him so that he could sit without making a total ass of himself. There was still time for that later. For now Michael was completely covered. Geoff fell back into his chair. As he slouched against the moulded plastic Michael really took in his outfit for the first time.  Geoff was in a t-shirt, some jeans and a pair of sneakers that hadn’t been washed in an awful long time. The other man suddenly felt rather over dressed. He’d worn nothing bolder than his slacks, a shirt and a tie but Michael still stuck out like a sore thumb against his (preferably) future employer. Geoff rubbed his hands together and nodded towards the younger man.

“So, Michael – how about you tell me why you’re the perfect applicant for this position?” Geoff smirked victoriously. It was a line he’d ripped straight from Google. There was no shame in making a cheat sheet for an interview… even as an employer.

 

 

Suddenly every ounce of confidence Michael had running through his body left. Michael wasn’t even sure where. Perhaps it had escaped in the gas bubble that had uneasily slipped past his cheeks the moment the attention had been turned on him. Michael had psyched himself up so much that he had ended up psyching himself out. He pressed his hands together and fiddled with his fingers. His eyes could no longer meet Geoff’s. They looked to the floor instead. Michael swallowed. Why was he the perfect applicant? What could he offer this company that a million other people who wanted it more than him couldn’t? Michael was just a shouting man from New Jersey. He was the cheap Billy Mays and he knew it and yet… a spark, a glimmer of hope. Michael had found his answer.

“Well, I’m perfect because I’m not an applicant… I’m an applicant!” Michael suddenly shouted. He hurriedly licked his finger only to place it upon the swell of his ass. Geoff stared at him as Michael imitated the noise of a sizzling pan.

 

 

Geoff continued to stare even as Michael lost his confidence in his after. He barely blinked as Michael let his finger fall and the noises die out. The younger man swallowed.

“I haven’t got the job, have I?” Michael couldn’t keep his voice from wavering. This was so unfair. He’d tried so hard and Michael really had prepared the perfect answers for his questions. Of course his nerves would get the best of him at the worst of times. Geoff looked serious. Then he smiled.

“What? No, you’ve already got the job. I just called you out here to congratulate you in person.” Geoff said. At first, Michael didn’t believe him. How could he after that interview? Then Geoff’s smirk got wider and meaner and Michael realised that yes, this was actually happening.

“But you asked a serious question!” Michael protested. Geoff shrugged.

“Google is a good tool, my friend.” Geoff said smugly. He yelped when Michael hit him.

 

 

“You’re an asshole.” Michael snarled. Geoff shrugged.

“Michael I didn’t get this far in my business without being one.” Geoff joked. The younger man rolled his eyes.

“I need a beer. You’re paying for it.” Michael demanded. Geoff wasn’t going to argue with him on that. They headed towards the door and he playfully knocked Michael’s shoulder.

“Of course, anything for my applican.” Geoff giggled. Michael realised that he’d never live it down.


End file.
